Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies where users/consumers could share information related to availability of one or more resources. Generally, there are users who know of availability of the resources (e.g., vehicle parking spaces, picnic spaces at a park, sport activity courts, etc.) and would like to share this information with other users and/or with service providers. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling the exchange of information regarding availability of resources.